Let's Go to Hell Together
by cksqorx
Summary: Berita kematian siswi KHS telah membuat Baekhyun menjual jiwanya pada Iblis./Menjadikan hidup XiuHanSoo dihantui ketakutan akibat ritual yang mereka lakukan./Chanyeol adalah musuh penghambat misi Baekhyun/Hell for me, myself have become part of me. I am waiting you die,and Wait for my Revenge./ Chanbaek!exo GS/ Romance,spiritual,hurt/comfort, crime(mix genre).
1. Chapter 1

_**Saranghaexo**_

 _present_

 _ **Lets go to Hell Together**_

 _e)(o_

 _ **Warning :**_ _GS for UKE,No Judge,No Plagiat,Typo(s)_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Mystery(ravenge),ROMANCE,School life_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Pergantian marga guna untuk kelangsungan jalannya cerita_

 _ **Main Cast :**_ Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

and **Other Cast**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

Langit sudah mulai senja, burung-burung tampak melintasi langit jingga untuk kembali kesarang. Mentari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Memercikkan bias cahaya yang rendah, tampak indah menyejukkan mata. Gedung asrama yeoja Kyunghee High School kembali bising. Beberapa siswi terlihat berlalu lalang dikoridor asrama. Kantin asrama telah dipenuhi siswi-siswi yang hendak mengisi perut kosong mereka. Semua kamar asrama kosong, tak terkecuali juga 3 yeoja yang sedang berada diruangan laundry asrama.

Malam ini adalah malam minggu, maka ini giliran 3 yeoja tersebut untuk mencuci semua pakaian mereka. Sungguh waktu yang tepat, karena setelah berkeringat ini mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sebab besok adalah hari minggu. Mereka bisa bersantai-santai dan bangun dari tidur hingga matahari tepat diatas kepala. Memang contoh gadis yang pemalas.

Sebut saja nama mereka Xi Luhan,Park Kyungsoo dan Kim Minseok.

Tanyakan pada seluruh murid yang ada di KHS siapa sih yang tidak mengenal mereka. jika ada satu, itu hanya murid baru yang tersesat bersekolah disini. Perhatian selalu terpusat pada ketiganya, Yah wajar saja mereka pujaan setiap namja KHS. Tak ada satupun pergerakan mereka yang tak luput dari mata siapapun. Namun siapapun yang berpikiran seperti itu, kali ini mereka salah besar.

 **SEORANG SISWI DI KYUNGHEE HIGH SCHOOL BUNUH DIRI**

 **DENGAN MENJATUHKAN DIRI DARI ATAS ATAP GEDUNG SEKOLAH BERLANTAI 5**

"O-omo! Min-minnie, Lu-luhanie !"

"wae? Kau pucat sekali, ada apa?" Luhan dan Minseok mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang memandang Koran dengan mata yang terbelalak, membuat khawatir xiuhan.

"apa-apaan ini? Akan kubunuh orang yang membuat berita ini!" Minseok shock akan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Sementara Luhan merosot kelantai setelahnya duduk dengan pandangan kosong menatap kedinding didepannya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang masih berada diruangan laundry.

"Luhanie! Xi Luhan, kau mau kemana?" teriak Minseok namun Luhan sudah menghilang. Kemudian ia merebut Koran yang tengah dipegang Kyungsoo yang masih membaca.

Kreek

Kreek

"Minnie yak jangan dirobek! ada sesuatu disana, kenapa kau merobeknya"

"apalagi? Ini hanya berita sampah Kyungiee"

"tidak, ada sesuatu disana dan aku akan membaca tapi kau merebutnya dariku"

Kemudian Kyungsoo dan Minseok kembali mengumpulkan serpihan koran yang telah dirobek itu dan menyatukannya. Mereka membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera dalam berita di Koran tersebut. Mata keduanya membulat, khawatir dengan apa yang telah mereka baca barusan.

 _ **Seorang siswi yang diketahui bernama BAEK HYUN JI meninggal dunia karena bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkan diri dari atas gedung sekolah berlantai 5 , diduga motif yang kuat karena siswi tersebut tidak sanggupuntuk menanggung penderitaan akibat pembully-an yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya. Pihak sekolah berjanji untuk menyelidiki siswa yang terlibat dan mulai lebih tegas akan keselamatan murid disekolah.**_

"Berapa banyak koran yang biasa disebarkan di sekolah dan di asrama?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tahu dimana letak koran-koran ini sebelum akhirnya disebarkan" ucap Minseok.

Mereka bergegas meninggalkan ruangan laundry itu sambil membawa cucian yang telah dikeringkan untuk diantarkan ke kamar asrama. Disana, dikamar bercat putih gading yang cukup besar itu cukup untuk menampung empat single bed disetiap sisi kamar lengkap dengan lemari serta meja belajar yang menjadi pasangannya, dilengkapi dengan fasilitas kamar mandi didalamnya.

Disalah satu ranjang, sesosok yeoja berparas cantik sedang meringkuk memeluk lututnya erat, ia membenam wajahnya diantara dada dan pahanya untuk meredam ketakutan yang tengah bersarang didalam dirinya,surai coklatnya yang lembut tergerai kusut, bibir merahnya bergetar. Ia tidak ingin reputasinya hancur sebagai yeoja yang dikagum-kagumi diseluruh sekolah, hanya karena berita sampah yang tengah memanasi sekolahnya saat ini. ia terisak kencang, namun segera ia menahan mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Karena tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui bahwa sekarang ia tengah menangis.

BRAK

Kyungsoo dan Minseok masuk kekamar, lalu menghempaskan keranjang pakaian yang dibawa kelantai.

"Luhanie kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo mengusap surai coklat tua Luhan yang tergerai. Namun yang ditanya hanya terus terisak.

"Luhanie kau tunggu disini sebentar ne? Aku dan Kyungsoo akan mengurus sesuatu dulu, tidak apa-apa kan kami tinggalkan sebentar?" Luhan menggangguk.

"yasudah, kau jangan menangis lagi, semuanya pasti aman Luhanie" sahut Kyungsoo dari pintu kamar.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo dan Minseok, Luhan berhenti menangis. Ia menegakkan kepalanya namun masih dalam posisi memeluk lututnya. Diusapnya rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, hingga tak ada lagi yang menghalangi pandangannya. Luhan memandang ranjang yang berada disisi kirinya saat ini, Ranjang yang dulu dimiliki oleh yeoja yang namanya sekarang sudah terpampang lebar di koran.

* * *

Let's go to Hell together

* * *

KHS memiliki dua asrama yang terletak di sisi kanan dan kiri gedung sekolah. Murid namja dan yeoja masing-masing dilarang untuk memasuki asrama lawan jenis, jika ada murid yang ketahuan maka persiapkan diri untuk menerima hukuman. Kedua asrama memiliki peraturan yang sama, pintu utama asrama akan ditutup pada pukul 10 malam, dan para guru piket tiap malam akan berpatroli menyusuri koridor. Sebelum tidur selalu dilakukan pemeriksaan disetiap kamar asrama untuk memastikan kelengkapan murid yang ada.

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki dua yeoja yang tengah menyusuri koridor terdengar keras. Mereka kemudian berlari menuruni tangga asrama untuk menuju gedung sekolah yang terletak di sisi kanan asrama yeoja. Raut wajah khawatir terpampang jelas diwajah keduanya.

"Yak kalian berdua! Mau kemana? 30 menit lagi akan ada pemeriksaan" Ucap Donghae yang selaku guru piket yang malam ini sedang piket.

"Sebentar saja Saem, kami hanya mengambil beberapa buku yang ketinggalan di kelas, dalam 10 menit kami akan kembali" ucap Minseok sambil berlari kecil melewati Donghae.

"Fighting Saem!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

Setelah sampai di lapangan gedung sekolah, mereka berhenti . lalu memandangi gedung sekolah yang berdiri kokoh tersebut. Dinginnya malam seakan menusuk tulang, Kyungsoo hanya mengggunakan Hoodie navy yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, dengan celana training berwarna navy pula. begitupun Minseok, namun ia menggunakan perpaduan navy dan kuning. Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa malam ini begitu dingin.

Mereka berlari memasuki gedung sekolah yang cukup penerangan, menyusuri koridor yang cukup panjang hingga tiba diujung dan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kantor yang terdapat dilantai dua. Sebelum masuk mereka sempat bertanya pada security yang berjaga bahwa semua koran yang sudah diantarkan telah diletakkan di dalam kantor guru, dan juga mereka mendapat kunci dari security tersebut dengan modus mendapat perintah dari Donghae untuk mengambil semua koran di kantor dan dibawa padanya. Dan tentu, Security tersebut mengizinkan.

Mereka juga telah mengumpulkan semua koran yang telah tersebar di asrama yeoja dan merobek halaman yang tedapat berita Baek Hyunji dan meletakkan kembali koran itu ditempat semula. Mereka melakukannya tepat sebelum mereka menuju kesini. Dan sekarang tinggal semua koran yang berada di asrama namja. Dan tidak mungkin mereka untuk memasuki asrama tersebut bukan?

Sebenarnya berita kematian Baek Hyunji memanglah sudah tesebar keseluruh Seoul, dan juga pasti telah menjadi hot topic di KHS. Namun mereka melakukan ini bukanlah tanpa alasan, hanya untuk menghindari semakin banyaknya yang membenarkan berita tentang pembullyan tersebut. Dan tentu, mereka yang pernah sekamar dengan Baek Hyunji akan dicurigai dan kemungkinan besar mereka akan semakin gencar untuk diinterogasi, walaupun selama ini yang dilihat orang-orang tentang hubungan mereka yang biasa diperlihatkan bukanlah yang sebenarnya. Intinya, mereka berusaha untuk mengurangi spekulasi dari berbagai pihak.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu kantor guru, Suasana di gedung sekolah pada malam ini begitu mencekam, dan didukung oleh aura kematian baru saja menyelimuti gedung KHS. Tak ingin menunggu lama, mereka mengambil semua tumpukan koran baru yang akan disebarkan besok lalu berjalan menuju pintu kantor.

"Aisshh tunggu " ucap Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi Kyungie?" mau tak mau Minseok juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau semua koran ini kita bawa keasrama dan dibereskan, Kau tak menyadarinya kita akan mengembalikannya lagi nanti? Lebih baik kita bereskan disini dengan cepat, aku tak ingin kembali keasrama dan melihat pintu utama sudah ditutup" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil tempat duduk dilantai belakang meja guru dan kemudian mulai membuka dan merobek lembaran koran yang terdapat berita Baek Hyunji.

"Ah ne" gumam Minseok.

Minseok menggumam dan menganggukan kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan dan kemudian juga mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan juga mulai melakukan seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi semua koran yang ada di asrama namja bagaimana, Kau ada ide Kyungie?"

"Aku bingung Minnie, apa aku akan minta tolong pada Chanyeol oppa? " Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah murung.

"ANDWAE! Jangan Kyung kau tau kan kalau Chanyeol itu sangat sensitif mendengar nama Baek Hyunji, tidak mungkin kan kau minta tolong kepadanya Kyungie" jelas Minseok.

"oh iya aku lupa, tapi kenapa sih oppa membela pecundang seperti dia, upss" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena masih mengumpat pada orang yang telah meninggal, kemudian ia memanyunkan bibirnya mengingat bagaimana sensitifnya Chanyeol dengan Baek hyunji.

"Bagaimana kalau kau meminta tolong pada Jongin saja? Dia pasti mau, dan kau juga suruh Jongin mengatakannya pada Sehun, jika Sehun tidak mau, ya kau bilang saja Luhan akan mengancamnya, dan aku juga akan meminta bantuan pada Jongdae" ucap Minseok sambil terus merobek halaman koran.

"Arraseo, tapi apakah Jongin mau?" ucap Kyungsoo polos.

"Ne Kyungie, dia kan suka padamu pasti dia mengabulkan keinginanmu"

Mendengar ucapan Minseok, Kyungsoo pun langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan membuka Handphone nya untuk menelpon Jongin. Sementara Minseok yang melanjutkannya sendirian. Sambil ia menelpon Jongin, ia berkeliling diruangan itu sambil melangkah kecil. Setelah Jongin mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo dengan menjalankan aksi bersama Sehun yang berhasil dibujuk beserta Jongdae yang telah diberitahu oleh Minseok. kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju Minseok yang tampaknya sudah selesai dengan semua koran.

Kemudian Minseok meletakkan semua koran kembali ketempat semula, Kyungsoo mengambil tumpukan halaman koran yang telah dirobek dan mengapitnya di lengan kanannya. Kemudian keduanya segera keluar dari kantor guru yang suasananya semakin terasa mencekam. Membuat siapapun merinding jika berada diposisi Kyungsoo dan Minseok, namun mereka lebih mengabaikan semua hal yang akan membuat suasana lebih mencekam.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, ada sosok yang mengawasi dari balik koridor pada saat mereka sedang mengunci pintu kantor. Sosok itu menampilkan wajah yang datar namun dengan air muka yang sedih dan bercampur marah yang terlihat sangat kentara. Sosok itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga kuku-kukunya tampak memutih. Sosok itu mengenakan baju seragam KHS yang telah lusuh dan dengan bercak darah dibeberapa tempat serta surai hitamnya yang terlihat kusut dan awut-awutan.

Setelah memastikan pintu kantor telah terkunci, Kyungsoo dan Minseok segera kembali menuju asramanya, karena sebentar lagi pintu utama asrama akan dikunci oleh Donghae.

"Semua berita ini akan kita apakan? Kita bakar saja bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Usul yang bagus Kyungie" ucap Minseok.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada dikoridor lantai dua, menuju ke tangga yang terletak di ujung koridor. Untuk mengisi waktu dan menghilangkan rasa ketakutan yang sempat menghinggap, mereka bercanda tawa, suara tawa Kyungsoo yang bulat terdengar sangat keras mengisi koridor. Mereka sudah sampai diujung koridor dekat tangga, namun tiba-tiba lampu diujung koridor sana mendadak mati membuat langkah dan tawa Kyungsoo dan Minseok terhenti.

Tanpa aba-aba mereka memutar kepala kebelakang dan disana, diujung koridor yang telah gelap tampak sosok yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai. Dua yeoja yang menyaksikan sosok yang tak asing itu sontak terpaku, tubuh mereka mendadak berhenti berfungsi, detak jantung keduanya berlomba-lomba berdetak, mata Kyungsoo dan Minseok bertambah besar dan menjatuhkan rahangnya, layaknya orang yang sedang ternganga. Sosok itu menegakkan kepalanya, dan tampaklah wajah yang sangat pucat dan dipenuhi luka lebam.

"Mi-minnie se-pert-i nya a-aku tak as-ing dengan waj-ahnya" bisik Kyungsoo dengan nada terbata-bata.

"i-itu bukannyaBaekHyunji?" berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, Minseok malah cepat sekali berbicara.

"Kau ingat sekarang hari keberapa setelah dia mati?" Bisik Kyungsoo dengan mata yang terus melekat waspada pada sosok yang diyakini Baek Hyunji yang semakin mendekat.

"yang aku ingat dia mati di malam minggu di gedung ini" Jawab Minseok sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

Kemudian keduanya langsung berpandangan, menyampaikan sesuatu melalui tatapan mata, seolah mengatakan – _sekarang adalah malam minggu, berarti malam ini hari ke tujuh dia mati-_

Sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan berangsur-angsur mendekat kearah keduanya, semakin mendekat semakin jelas bahwa wajah sosok itu sangat tidak asing bagi keduanya.

"JADI SEKAR- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Mereka berdua berteriak saat sosok itu berjarak 2meter dari keduanya. lantas Kyungsoo dan Minseok mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan sosok Baek Hyunji. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, satu helai kertas koran yang berisi berita terjatuh kelantai saat mereka berlari menuruni tangga. Sosok itu mendekat kearah kertas yang jatuh lalu memandangnya.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

Annyeong Chingudeul

Yeah gue bawain cerita yang bergenre horror bagi yang menganggapnya gitu sih, lebih dominan ke mystery ya. Oke gue ucapin terimakasih yang udah baca, mian kependekan.

bentar lagi happy new year 🎆🎉 and Merry Chrystmas bagi yang merayakan 🎅

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO?**_

 _Saranghaexo,_

 _281216_


	2. Chapter 2

_Saat ini XiuHanSoo sedang makan siang dikantin pada jam istirahat. Minseok duduk berhadapan dengan dua sahabatnya. Mereka tengah menikmati hidangan dengan hikmat, namun setelahnya mata tajam Minseok menangkap dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang menikmati makanan sambil tertawa karena si namja membuat lawakan pada yeoja. Melihat pemandangan itu Minseok menginterupsi acara makan dua sahabat didepannya._

" _Lihatlah kekiri kalian arah jam 8" Ucap Minseok menunjuk dua orang yang tengah dibicarakan dengan dagu dan tatapan meremehkan._

" _woah bahagia sekali kau berduaan dengan Oppa-ku, jalang" Sindir Kyungsoo yang tidak dapat didengar oleh sepasang kekasih tersebut._

 _Sementara Luhan hanya memasang wajah datar menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut. Namun dimata rusanya tersirat sebuah kebencian mendalam. Tanpa disadari ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada sumpit hingga menghasilkan getaran kecil. Kemudian Ia kembali menghadap kedepan untuk melanjutkan acara makannya yang telah tertunda. Namun sekarang ia menyuap dengan sangat pelan sambil menatap sarapan dengan tajam, keningnya mengerut pertanda moodnya sudah hilang._

 _Bukan kali pertama bagi nya melihat mereka berduaan seperti itu, sudah makanan sehari-hari baginya. Semakin sering dirinya menyaksikan semakin bertambah kadar kebencian yang bersarang didadanya pada wanita itu- Baek Hyun Ji._

" _Luhanie kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggung Luhan yang sedang menyuap nasinya dengan gerakan lambat dan mata yang menatap tajam pada sarapannya._

" _a-aniya gwaenchana" Luhan tersadar dari lamunan kebenciannya setelah merasakan usapan pada punggungnya, Kemudian melanjutkan makannya dengan gaya normal._

" _Omo! Itu menjijikan sekali " Ucap Minseok tanpa sadar sambil berlagak ingin muntah karena semenjak tadi matanya tak lepas dari dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan sambil sarapan tersebut. Lalu matanya membesar menyaksikan Baek Hyunji yang tengah mengelap sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan tissue. "berani-beraninya kau menyentuhnya jalang, dasar penjilat harta" tanpa sadar sumpit ditangannya juga ikut menunjuk-nunjuk Baek Hyunji, mengundang dua sahabatnya ikut menoleh arah kekasih tersebut._

 _Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan mengumpat jijik pada Baek Hyunji yang terlihat seperti penjilat dimatanya, penjilat harta Chanyeol- yang juga hartanya. Sedangkan Luhan yang menyaksikan kembali memanas dan emosi, ia benci dan benci melihat hal Chanyeol yang disukainya bersama dengan Baek Hyunji si jalang tersebut._

 _TAK_

 _BRAK_

 _Luhan menghempaskan sumpit keatas meja sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras dan setelahnya ia bangkit dengan raut wajah tak terbaca, lalu menendang kursi dengan keras membuat perhatian semua murid dikantin tertuju kearahnya, termasuk Chanyeol dan Baek hyunji. Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang tampak melongo ditempat, sebelum Luhan menuju pintu utama kantin, ia sempat berjalan pelan didepan Baek Hyunji dan Chanyeol yang membelakanginya, ketika tatapan mereka bertemu ia menatap Baek Hyunji tanpa arti, membuat Baek Hyunji tersentak. Chanyeol tidak sempat memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat Luhan maka ia tidak tahu bahwa barusan ada sebuah perang tak kasat mata terjadi antara Luhan dan kekasihnya._

" _Hey kenapa dia itu?"_

" _tidak biasanya Luhan seperti itu bukan?"_

" _Luhan yang marah selalu cerewet tapi tadi seperti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan, Tidak biasanya"_

" _aku rasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Luhan dan si Hyunji itu, lihatlah tatapan Luhan tadi seolah ada sengatan listrik"_

"… _.. …. … …."._

 _Para murid yang berada disana kasak-kusuk saling bergunjing mengenai keduanya, namun Baek Hyunji lebih memilih mengabaikan dan melanjutkan makannya dengan diam. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan sikap Baek Hyunji kemudian berdiri dan membentak murid yang masih bergunjing._

" _Yak kalian semua, jangan selalu berasumsi sembarangan dan mengarang cerita sendiri, apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa akan ada pihak yang akan tersakiti karena mulut besar kalian ini? jadi jangan seenaknya membuat gosip murahan itu, lebih baik gunakan mulut untuk hal yang berguna!"Ucap Chanyeol dingin membuat seluruh siswa yang bergunjing seketika diam. Mereka tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan seorang Park Chanyeol._

" _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Hyunji-ya" Ucap Chanyeol lembut pada Hyunji yang masih kaget akan tindakan Chanyeol barusan._

 _Namun Baek Hyunji memang tidak ingin memikirkan gunjingan barusan, dan memilih meneruskan makanannya. Ia hanya lelah dengan murid-murid yang selalu mengarang cerita aneh, Namun ia juga bingung apa yang terjadi pada Luhan yang bersikap aneh dan menatapnya seperti itu, yah kalau sebuah masalah terjadi nanti toh ada Chanyeol yang selalu ada untuk nya._

" _Tes.. Tes.. " Suara Eunhyuk saem menggema dibalik pengeras suara keseluruh sekolah terutama kantin._

" _Diberitahukan kepada Baek Hyun Ji kelas 2-3 , Kwon Soo Ah kelas 1-9, Soo An kelas 3-1, Kim Bomi kelas 2-6, …. Semua murid yang tersebut diharapkan segera ke ruang administrasi, Terimakasih"_

 _Setelah pengumuman berhenti Baek Hyunji segera pergi meninggalkan kantin bersama Chanyeol setelah mendengar namanya ada di dalam pengumuman tadi,sebelum itu mereka mengembalikan piring kotor ke stan, dan berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang telah selesai mengembalikan piring-piring kotor mereka._

" _Tidak bayar uang sekolah lagi huh? Oppa, selalu aku ingatkan padamu jangan berpacaran dengan dia! Untuk membayar uang sekolah saja dia tidak mampu, makanya dia berpacaran denganmu dan memanfaatkan harta kita!" Bentak Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang saat itu posisi mereka berpapasan._

 _Chanyeol yang mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut adiknya langsung melayangkan tamparan namun sebelum mendarat di pipi kiri Kyungsoo tangan Baek Hyunji menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol._

" _Chanyeol dia ini adikmu dan ini tempat umum banyak yang melihat kita, jangan mempersulit keadaan" ucap Baek Hyunji yang masih menahan tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya, kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo dingin dengan pandangan menusuk._

" _Yaa!Bahkan gara-gara wanita ini oppa tega menamparku? Lebih berartikah dia dariku? Seberapa pentingkah dia bagi hidupmu huh, Oppa? Tidakkah Kau melihat dia hanya berpura-pura dan mencari muka didepanmu untuk menambah cintamu padanya Oppa?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan airmata nya yang sudah mengalir dipipinya, Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang bahkan ingin menamparnya demi Baek Hyunji._

" _PARK KYUNGSOO!"_

" _Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbicara sekurang ajar ini Kyung, Siapa yang mengajarimu huh? Luhan dan Minseok yang mengajarimu seperti ini? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berteman dengan mereka yang membawa pengaruh buruk!" bentak Chanyeol, emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun, Ia tak menyangka adiknya sudah berubah. Sebenarnya ia ingin melayangkan tamparan lagi, namun kedua tangannya sudah dipegang erat oleh Baek Hyunji._

 _Minseok yang namanya dan Luhan disebut tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai ikut setelah namanya terseret dan dituduh dalam kejadian ini. sebelumnya ia hanya diam menyaksikan sambil merekam percakapan ini diam-diam diponselnya dan saat itu juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo walaupun Baek Hyunji sudah mencegatnya, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol memiliki niat menampar Kyungsoo._

" _Yaak Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku dan Luhan membawa pengaruh buruk pada Kyungsoo! Sebelum wanita ini datang ke kehidupanmu bahkan kau juga selalu bermain dengan kami, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kami seperti itu,Kau tau seperti apa kami bukan?, kau sekarang sudah berubah Chanyeol, kau melupakan kami yang sudah lama mengenalmu, Dia lah sebenarnya yang membawa pengaruh buruk padamu Chanyeol!" Ucap Minseok dingin dengan wajah datar._

" _Satu lagi, suatu saat aku jamin kalian akan meminta maaf pada kami dengan berlinangan airmata"_

" _suatu saat kondisinya pasti akan berbalik pada kalian" ucap Chanyeol._

" _Tidak ada gunanya kita disini Kyung ayo kita pergi"_

" _Aku kecewa padamu Oppa"_

 _Minseok memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah terluka sambil menarik Kyungsoo yang menatap sengit pada Baek Hyunji. Baek Hyunji mencoba untuk kuat menghadapi kejadian barusan, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Toh ia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini, sudah makanan sehari-hari baginya. Kemudian Minseok dan Kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan pasangan yang masih shock akan kejadian barusan._

* * *

 _ **Saranghaexo**_

 _present_

 _ **Lets go to Hell Together**_

 _o(0)o_

 _ **Warning :**_ _GS for UKE,No Judge,No Plagiat,Typo(s)_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Mystery(ravenge),Romance,School life_

 _ **Main Cast :**_ Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae

 _ **OCs :**_ Baek Hyun Ji, Eunhyuk (SuJu)

 **Back song :** Love Story-LYn (ost. The Legend of the Blue Sea)

I'll Listen to What You Have to Say-Yoon Mirae (ost. School 2015)

 _Dengerin lagunya di scene yang aku garis bawahi lagunya, biar kerasa drama._

* * *

happy reading!

* * *

Hari minggu di KHS selalu dihabiskan para murid untuk istirahat setelah seminggu belajar. Gedung sekolah tampak lengang karena banyak murid sedang melakukan aktifitasnya di asrama. Membersihkan kamar, mencuci pakaian, bermain dikoridor, memasak, bahkan ada yang pulang kerumah bagi yang merindukan keluarganya. Jika dihari Minggu murid dibolehkan keluar dari asrama dengan batas pukul 6 sore sudah harus kembali kesrama.

Namun gedung sekolah yang lengang bukan berarti tidak ada siapapun, hanya saja tidak seramai dan sepadat dihari sekolah biasa. Masih ada orang yang beraktifitas disana seperti latihan keorganisasian, bermain dilapangan olahraga maupun berenang di ruang yang telah disediakan. Juga tentunya kantor sekolah yang tidak pernah kosong dari guru-guru yang masih sibuk.

Saat ini Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Xiumin sedang berada dibelakang asrama yeoja yang merupakan sebuah taman dengan pemandangan yang indah. Disana banyak terdapat bunga-bunga cantik beragam jenis dan beberapa pohon yang ukurannya bisa dibilang cukup besar dengan daun yang lebat. Sungguh rindang membuat siapapun betah disana berlama-lama.

"Enyahlah kau!" Ucap Luhan sambil membuang kertas-kertas koran yang berisi berita kematian Baek Hyunji kedalam sebuah tong pembakaran.

"Beraninya kau menakutiku jalang!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menambahkan percikan minyak tanah untuk menambah kobaran api. Sementara Minseok berdiri didepan tong menyeringai melihat semua koran itu mengabu dilahap api.

"Aku masih penasaran siapa sebenarnya yang kita lihat tadi malam Kyung" Ucap Minseok sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, sambil menatap abu-abu sisa pembakaran koran tadi.

"Yah begitulah, tidak mungkin si jalang itu menjadi hantu bukan? KalaU mati ya mati " timpal Kyungsoo.

"ahahaha orang seperti dia menjadi hantu? Aku tidak percaya,tapi Aku penasaran sih ingin melihat bagaimana rupanya ahahaha" Luhan tertawa meremehkan sambil menggeleng-nggeleng.

"Yah semoga dia datang menemanimu ketika kau sendirian Lu" Ucap Kyungsoo dan dianggukan oleh Minseok.

"Yach Kalian!"

Setelah selesai dengan acara pembakaran, Mereka duduk bersantai di bawah pohon yang rindang, daunnya yang lebat melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan mata. Mereka bertiga terlihat bahagia terlihat dari raut wajah ceria mereka yang sedang tertawa,melupakan sesuatu yang menyangkut Baek Hyunji. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menggelitik Minseok hingga membuat mereka berguling-guling di atas rumput taman.

Tanpa mereka sadari tak jauh dari mereka bermain ada sosok yang tengah berdiri dibalik sebuah pohon. soso itu sudah lama memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan ketiganya semenjak pembakaran tadi. Sosok itu mengepalkan tangannya, matanya menatap tajam pada 3 orang yang tengah bahagia tersebut, ia memakai seragam KHS yang sudah lusuh dengan bercak darah dimana-mana.

"Kan kuberi kalian kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan yang terakhir maka puaskanlah, dan setelah ini akan kupastikan kehidupan tentram tak akan pernah menghampiri kalian, tidak ada kata bahagia dalam kamusku setelah kalian menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain, wait for my revenge and, welcome to my world" Sosok dibalik pohon itu berucap dan menampilkan seringaian di bibir tipisnya.

Luhan yang hendak bangkit dari duduknya sontak kembali terduduk akibat ada sebuah gulungan kertas yang mendarat dikeningnya, ia mengusap keningnya dan melihat sekitar tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali dua orang temannya yang masih bergelut. Kemudian ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya, matanya membesar dan satu tangannya menutup mulutnya.

' _Kan kuberi kalian kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan yang terakhir maka puaskanlah, dan setelah ini akan kupastikan kehidupan tentram tak akan pernah menghampiri kalian, tidak ada kata bahagia dalam kamusku setelah kalian menghancurkan kehidupanku,_ wait for my revenge and, welcome to my world'

 _-B-_

Luhan kembali melihat keseliling memastikan siapa gerangan yang melemparkan kertas itu kepadanya, kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap objek dibalik pohon, matanya kembali membesar setelah memastikan sosok itu, sosok yang sangat tak asing baginya. Sosok yang dianggapnya Baek Hyunji tersebut menyeringai kearah Luhan dan kemudian dibalik pohon.

"B-ba-baek-Hyu-hyun-ji" ucapnya Luhan sambil menunjuk pohon dengan tangan yang menggenggam kertas, kemudian tangan yang satunya lagi kembali menutup mulut.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara Luhan dan gelagat Luhan yang aneh segera bangkit dan ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Luhan. Namun mereka tidak melihat apapun kecuali pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka sekarang.

"Apa? Baek Hyunji? D-dia ad-da dis-sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil kembali menyipitkan matanya kearah yang dimaksud, namun nihil ia tidak melihat Baek Hyunji.

Minseok mencoba melihat sekeliling, namun ia tidak menemukan hantu Baek Hyunji yang dimaksud. Akhirnya matanya terhenti pada gulungan kertas yang tengah digengggam Luhan. Ia merebut kertas itu dengan cepat dan membacanya, lalu Kyungsoo ikut bergabung membaca apa isi dari kertas tersebut. Mata keduanya membesar, Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang untuk meyakinkan apa yang ia baca. Sementara Minseok menyipitkan matanya ketaman dihadapannya sekaligus berpikir dengan huruf yang ia baca di ujung kertas.

Akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan taman untuk menghindari terjadinya hal yang tidak diinginkan.

* * *

 **Let's go to Hell together**

* * *

Koridor sekolah KHS tampak lengang, lengang juga bukan berarti tidak ada satupun orang disana. Contohnya pada yeoja yang sedang melangkah santai di sepanjang koridor dengan sebelah tangan menarik koper pink besarnya. Ia melangkah dengan anggun hingga sampai pada kantor guru yang berada di lantai2. Memasuki ruang administrasi yang terdapat 3 orang guru yang bertugas. Ia mendekat ke salah satu meja guru yang tampak sibuk mengetik pada sebuah komputer. "annyeong ssaem" ucapnya lalu berbungkuk.

Guru itu tampaknya tidak menyadari ada seseorang didepannya. Maka yeoja cantik yang baru tiba ini melirik name tag yang ada dibaju sang guru. "ehm, annyeonghasimnika Eunhyuk seonsaengnim" ucapnya lebih jelas dengan berbungkuk. Baru setelah ia mengucapkannya lagi guru itu menyadari dan menegakkan kepalanya.

"Byun Baekhyun siswi baru yang kemarin lusa sudah mendaftar dengan ibumu bukan?" Ucap Eunhyuk, ia melepaskan kacamatanya.

"betul ssaem, itu saya" ucapnya tak lupa mengukir eyesmile di wajah cantiknya.

"Baekhyun, kau kesini ingin mengambil semua dokumen atas namamu bukan? Ini semua data dokumenmu" Eunhyuk memberikan sebuah map kuning plastik. " disana sudah tersedia juga semua keterangan dimana kelas dan kamar asramamu, kau bisa melihat di kertas paling bawah".

Kemudian ia meminta izin pada Eunhyuk untuk meminjam koran harian "ssaem boleh saya meminjam koran?" Eunhyuk memberitahu bahwa letak berada di sebuah meja sudut kantor. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kesana dan membuka satu buah koran, dan juga mengeluarkan sebuah kertas koran yang telah digulung dari saku celananya dan membandingkan satu sama lain.

"guntingan yang sangat rapi" sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian. Setelahnya ia kembali membalik dan membuka semua koran yang ada untuk membuktikan prasangkanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,Kamshamnida Eunhyuk Seonsaengnim " Ucapnya juga membungkuk sekali lagi. Setelahnya ia berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Di tengah pekerjaannya yang sudah berjalan sekitar 1 menit, Eunhyuk mematung setelah melihat sebuah foto siswi yang belakangan menjadi hot topic. Lantas sebenarnya bukan itulah yang membuatnya berhenti dan mematung, melainkan mengingatkannya pada murid baru barusan yang mendatanginya.

* * *

 **Let's go to Hell together**

* * *

Seorang namja yang berperawakan tinggi, tubuh atletis sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah-Chanyeol. Tubuhnya berkeringat hingga rambut hitamnya yang berantakan juga ikut basah, karena sebelumnya ia sempat bermain basket diruangan indoor dan memutuskan untuk ke ruang renang indoor untuk berenang bersama kawan-kawannya yang telah menunggu disana. Pada saat ia akan melangkah masuk kepintu ruang renang, matanya tak sengaja terhenti kesosok yang sedang berjalan lurus menuju asrama yeoja setelah turun dari tangga yang berada diujung koridor dari tempatnya berdiri.

'Listen - ( I miss you-Hyorin Sistar, ost. Uncontrollably Found)'

Matanya mengernyit untuk memperjelas sosok yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang. Walaupun posisi yeoja tersebut menyamping, dan hanya terlihat wajah bagian samping kanannya, itu merasa tak asing baginya dan membuatnya kembali teringat akan seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Dadanya bergemuruh , jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, mengakibatkan tubuhnya mematung tak bisa bergerak. Ingin sekali hatinya untuk menyusul sosok yang telah menjauh itu, namun otaknya berkata lain- _jangan menyusul._

Walaupun ia sendiri memang tak yakin dan tak percaya akan sosok yang ia lihat barusan, karena mustahil jika orang yang ia rindukan selama ini kembali. ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruang renang indoor dengan langkah berat dan bahunya yang tampak merosot.

* * *

 **Let's go to Hell together**

* * *

"Kamar asrama no 09" gumamnya. Baekhyun menyusuri koridor asrama sambil melihat kiri kanan nomor-nomor kamar yang tergantung pada pintu. Setelah menemukan nomor kamar yang cocok, ia segera memasuki kamar asramanya kemudian matanya terhenti disebuah single bed yang sepi tanpa bed cover,dan memastikan itu adalah ranjang yang akan ia tempati karena 3 ranjang yang lain sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain-roomatenya.

Ia telah selesai menyusun pakaian-pakaiannya kedalam lemari yang sudah disediakan, memasang bed cover pink baru yang ternyata sudah tersedia dilemari, hanya tinggal rak buku dan meja belajarnya yang masih kosong maka ia berencana keluar untuk membeli perlengkapan alat tulisnya.

Sebelum keluar ia ingin mengelilingi kamar untuk beradaptasi dan melihat-lihat perlengkapan penting yang ada pada rak dan meja belajar roomatenya. Ia berhenti didepan salah satu meja belajar dan tanpa sengaja mata sipitnya menangkap benda berupa photo figura yang menampilkan 3 orang yeoja dengan pose saling merangkul tersenyum bahagia kekamera.

"Daebak, timing yang sangat pas ladies" ia menaikan satu alis dan menyeringai menatap photo figura tersebut.

Drrt .. Drrtt..

Ponsel disakunya bergetar-

"Yoboseyo?"

" _Bee,_ _where are you?"_

"Kris tolong, kita ini sudah di Korea, kenapa kau masih berbicara English?aku bosan bicara English terus" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

" _Okey Bee slow down, Apa kau sudah membeli alat tulis? Kalau belum jja, kita beli"_

"oh aku sampai lupa, tunggu aku diparkiran okey?"

" _Iya sayangku"_

Baekhyun bergegas keluar kamar dan melangkah keluar asrama menyusul Kris yang menunggunya diparkiran.

* * *

 **Let's go to Hell together**

* * *

Luhan, Kyungsoo, Minseok duduk bersantai dikursi penonton lapangan outdoor beratap teduh sehingga tidak membuat mereka kepanasan. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk disana karena tempatnya yang cukup aman dan jauh dari kata bahaya karena lokasinya masih dekat dengan jalan raya dan tepat berada didepan 3 bangunan, berbeda dengan taman yang tadi yang suasananya sangat hening.

"Katanya kita ada roommate baru dari luar negeri" Ucap Luhan berbinar.

"Jeongmal?" Minseok ikut berbinar.

"Siapa itu? Hey coba lihat yeoja yang sedang berjalan kearah parkiran itu" Ucap Kyungsoo ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang berjalan kearah parkiran. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang dimulai Luhan barusan.

"Wow lihat bajunya itu, aku yakin itu pasti baju mahal karena dari sini saja sudah kelihatan bersinar" timpal Minseok sambil bertopang dagu.

"Omo! Daebak,siapa dia? Aku penasaran, jja kita kesana dan kenalan dengan dia sepertinya dia bukan murid disini, nanti dia menghilang" ucap Luhan sambil menarik dua sahabatnya.

"Jangan Luhanie! Kau mau bikin kita malu?" Minseok menahan tangan Luhan.

"Ya, kau mau image kita sebagai yeoja populer harus hilang gara-gara hanya ingin berkenalan dengan dia? Bagaimana jika dia adalah orang yang sombong, Aissh aku tidak tau harus dimana meletakkan muka ku Luhanie" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal melihat Luhan yang bersikap seperti itu.

Akhirnya mereka tetap duduk disana tanpa menyusul yeoja tersebut. Menyaksikan yeoja itu menaiki sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih. Sebelumnya mereka juga menyaksikan bagaimana romantisnya seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang dan memakai sunglasses, membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang yeoja-kekasihnya. Mereka yang melihat hanya terkagum-kagum akan dua pasangan tersebut, hingga melupakan topik roommate baru mereka.

* * *

 **Let's go to Hell together**

* * *

'Listen - (I'll Listen to What You Have to Say-Yoon Mirae,ost. School 2015)'

Desiran air kolam merembes keluar hingga airnya kembali masuk kedalam penyaringan yang sengaja dipasang dilantai tepi kolam. Air makin banyak mengeluarkan jumlahnya, sebab seorang namja yang terlihat sudah lama berenang didalam sekitar 3 jam tanpa henti. Malah ia semakin gencar untuk berenang dan berenang, tak memperdulikan sorakan kawannya untuk menyuruhnya segera mengakhiri kegiatannya itu.

Emosi dikepala dan dihatinya beradu menjadi satu, tak mengijinkan pemiliknya untuk memiliki pikiran yang jernih, dan berakibat pada yang ia lakukan sekarang ini-Chanyeol. Pelampiasan ini memang sangat manjur untuk pikiran dan hatinya yang memang seminggu lebih ini telah dilanda kesedihan, kedukaan, kekecewaan dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang disebut kemarahan.

Keadaannya dalam seminggu ini sangat sensitive, dirinya sangat terguncang dan shock dalam waktu bersamaan. Kalau memang ada kesempatan ia mungkin akan mengikuti sosok yang sudah tiada didunia ini, pergi menyusulnya kealam sana. Namun ia tak berani untuk menyusul, karena dirinya dilahirkan tak hanya diciptakan untuk sosok yang selalu ia cintai sepenuh jiwa dan raganya, melainkan masih banyak sosok didunia ini yang masih hidup diciptakan memiliki dirinya seperti keluarganya. Saking dalamnya perasaan kesepian dihatinya itu, Hingga ia memang ada niat untuk menyusul sosok itu, sayangnya kesempatan tak pernah ada dipihaknya.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat dayungan tangannya agar ia bisa menghilangkan perasaan yang ada dihatinya kini, ia tak tahu jenis perasaan itu yang jelas ia hanya ingin menghilangkannya namun tidak dengan menghilangkan kenangan-kenangannya bersama sosok yang telah mengisi hatinya selama ini-Baek Hyunji. Memikirkannya selalu membuat airmatanya terbuang, ia butuh sesuatu yang dapat memanipulasi matanya yang akan selalu memerah setelah menangis, dan biasanya jika ia ingin menangis ia memerlukan hujan, menangis dibawah guyurannya agar airmatanya dapat tersapu bersama sang hujan, setelahnya hujan dapat dijadikan alasan matanya yang memerah. Atau ia menghabiskan waktu menangis dikamar mandi dibawah guyuran shower atau berenang seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Begitulah lemahnya Chanyeol akan sosok itu, hingga sanggup membuat hidup Chanyeol hancur-sehancurnya, meninggalkan hatinya yang telah pecah berkeping-keping. Dan memang tak ada lagi harapan baginya untuk membuat hati yang hancur itu kembali utuh seperti diawal.

Sungguh ia masih tidak merelakan sosok itu menghilang dari kehidupannya, sosok yang selalu membuat hangat perasaannya, mendinginkan hatinya yang panas, letup-letupan perasaan itu masih terasa hingga detik ini, namun ia memang harus bangkit dari kenyataan yang memang telah menamparnya dahulu sebelum ia sempat bangkit.

Dan kini, dirinya sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk meraih sosok yang pernah dicintainya. Yang ia rasakan kini hanyalah penyesalan yang bersarang pada dirinya, menyesal karena dirinya yang tak bisa membahagiakan sosok Baek Hyunji seutuhnya karena kelalaian dan kebodohannya. Ia yang tak pernah tahu kondisi Baek Hyunji yang hancur, karena sikapnya yang tak pernah peka akan situasi Hyunji. Ia sangat menyesal, andaikan obat penyesalan untuknya adalah harus menyusul sosok itu ketempatnya sekarang, ia sangat rela. Namun sekali lagi, kesempatan itu tak pernah ada dalam takdirnya untuk kasus ini.

Baek Hyunji adalah kelemahannya didunia ini, dan ialah yang mengubah Chanyeol menjadi dirinya yang sekarang ini. tanpa Baek Hyunji ia bukanlah apa-apa, begitulah dalamnya cinta diantara keduanya. Dan kini perumpamaan yang dapat melekat pada Chanyeol adalah taman tanpa bunga, sepi tanpa pasangan.

Dan sekarang ia hanya ingin sesuatu yang dapat membantu menghilangkan perasaan yang masih tertinggal, ia merasa dikutuk karena tak ada seseorangpun yang bisa dijadikan tempat persinggahan lagi, karena ia hanya menginginkan sosok yang serupa, serupa seperti Baek Hyunji.

"Yak Chanyeol! Sampai kapan kau akan terus berenang didalam sana?" sorak Sehun dari bangku penonton, dirinya sudah bosan melihat Chanyeol yang masih saja berenang tanpa henti.

"Kau Chanyeol, jangan membuat kita menunggu, kalau kau masih belum juga keluar dari sana kami akan meninggalkanmu" Jongin berteriak hingga berjalan ditepi kolam agar dapat didengar Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol sudah sampai ditepi kolam, lengannya segera ditarik Jongin. Dengan berat hati ia mengakhiri kegiatannya. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang telah disediakan untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

 **T B C**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N**

Annyeong Chingudeul~

Maafkan aku TBC di scene dan timing yang tidak tepat, entahlah hasrat untuk update aku sangatlah besar, Jadi maklumin aja :v . Ohiya ada Soundtrack aku tentuin pada scene yang kayanya cocok sambil dengerinnya, itu supaya kerasa drama gitu, ibarat soundtrack nya gitu (kalo kalian ada lagunya juga sih:v).

THANKS FOR ATTENTION- biasakan meninggalkan jejak readers ku.

 _ **MIND TO REVIEW?**_

 _Saranghaexo_

 _Friday, December 30, 2016_


End file.
